nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:NOBODY
Hello reader! Welcome to my talk page, the place where you can talk to me. I read and reply to messages every day, and will reply to you between 6-24 hours of you messaging me. I answer any types of questions people ask me. Also, please note that I may not answer messages in the morning, as in the morning when I come on the computer, I peek at the , then begin doing my schooling. During the afternoon, I will answer and read messages only after I finish browsing the , as I have had a tendency in past years of looking at messages, browsing the recent changes, then forgetting I had a message to answer. ---- RE:FPGame Thanks! I will be looking for other templates to add consistency and clarity to them. 23:01, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Aaaa! Dang it NOBODY, I was also about to rename that page to Submolok. You somehow beat me by seconds. Ah well... RedWarlock (talk) 14:02, November 24, 2014 (UTC) :I know how you feel. Once I accidentally deleted the entire Rubble Trouble Moscow page because he beat me to renaming it. 17:25, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Submolok's gender Oh, I found it on the games list description page: Help Submolok explore and find a way to contact home. But why is he here anyway? It's also found on the blog, if that helps. 16:59, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Re:Endless Doves No, I did not unlock the Pegasus, but a flying horse is known as a Pegasus and so I inferred that was what its official name would be. I also saw it referred to as a Pegasus in a comment thread for the game and so was partially influenced by that. Plasmaster (talk) 23:45, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Christmas Avatars Are you serious? "You know the drill - or at least I think you know the drill. Please do not upload unreleased avatars until the hint comes out. " I found some already, I mean the places where they will be available, but I didn't found the avatars which will be related to these places as Tom and I fixed the security leaks that made this way available. RE: Updating the slider No problem! It is actually quite an enjoyable task to do. I shall be happy to update it for any future games as well. Pufflesrcute (talk) 23:30, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Final Ninja Zero Web Ad Hey, I was browsing around the wiki and I searched for an image of Takeshi from the Final Ninja Animated Web Ad,(The one where he poses in front of an awesome explosion, this.) but it seems like we don't have it here. I was wondering if you have a clearer screenshot from the past or something else. I hope you can figure out how we can get this. -- 00:31, December 8, 2014 (UTC) : Well (unfortunately?) I won't be needing our help anymore because I've just figured out this way by browsig nthe old animation files in the website. : -- 00:56, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Roller Polar featured on Android Police I saw you were doing a list, so I thought I should let you know. Link. 20:55, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Yay!!!111 NOBODY... Finally... You have got 10000 edits! Congratulations! 14:14, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Don't you mean points? He already has 37000 edits but he recently got 10000 badge points. Klemen702 (talk) 15:22, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I'm Just Wondering... What inspired you to sign up for my Christmas Comic? You never seemed to be interested in any of my fanfictions, so why the sudden change of mind? Your (Confused) Friend, AC4E 02:15, December 11, 2014 (UTC) hi Hacker NOBODY help! We are under attack by a hacker, who hacked Frosty's account. He is now hacking others accounts. — Megaphantaze (talk) 14:45, December 14, 2014 (UTC) I did it before you even told me to do that. — Megaphantaze (talk) 19:40, December 14, 2014 (UTC) The message were sent to DeviantArt and Nitrome account. Emailing Wikia isn't my business. — Megaphantaze (talk) 20:11, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Room 5 Good job on Submolok room 5...I completely forgot that exploding can stop the missiles from hitting you. I find this can take too much water if you don't press the keys right so I usually just try and get out as fast as I can! 05:16, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Pre-release content pages for Gunbrick Past articles on upcoming game components were written when a teaser trailer or preview picture was released. This was not a good idea since the trailers themselves served as teasers, and their hinted content was mostly sketchy. There is no way an article could be written about a character that only appears in a preview picture, or several preview pictures - at least not enough to make an article. It's about the amount of sources that are available so that users don't try to fill them in with their own theories that don't belong in the mainspace. Yes, I'd say for the most part that the case of Gunbrick would be different. If I remember correctly, the game is already complete and simply waiting for its preselected release to the mobile game stores. It is not currently in development, unlike many Nitrome games that were previewed in the blog before. The content in that game is basically set in stone and certainly not going to change considering that Gunbrick is complete. A snippet of the first couple levels of Gunbrick mobile reflect actual gameplay so I say for the most part, it is different from teaser trailers and preview pictures. That aside, the video only shows the first few levels of the level pack, which would not be enough to make an article of, I believe. Civilians should be okay, since their behaviour is constant throughout the levels that were shown off. I would hold back on creating an entirely new page for the Gunbrick character in the mobile version too, though based on the looks of the template, Gunbrick (character) is going to also include the mobile version of Gunbrick as well. What title do you intend to use for the page about the Gunbrick in the mobile version? Gunbrick (character) (mobile) looks really ugly and I recommend against using more than one parentheses for clarification. 09:16, December 24, 2014 (UTC) RE: Sic I'd say for all cases of typographical errors, be it capitalisation, spelling, grammar, etc. Anything that a user may try to correct because they are unaware it is part of the quotation. If there are multiple errors in one quotation, you only need to add the sic to the end of the sentence. Don't put it next to every error if that's the case. For example: "your sic a natral sic at this." can simply be reduced to "your a natral at thissic." If you can help it, take smaller snippets of quotations and avoid adding clutter like emoticons or random remarks. Or maybe tell Nitrome to pay more attention to their conventions; they're setting a bad example for their fans. :P 09:27, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Cheers! Thanks! We don't celebrate christmas over here, but have a nice new year! 20:56, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Submolok Ending Hi NOBODY! I want to ask you if I could create a seperate section for the ending of Submolok. Thank you for replying! -Nitromian Poptropica Archive I noticed there are 150 messages in your talk page, more than in one of your archives. This is just a reminder if you want to archive. 13:04, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! ^v^ Again, I didn't know what I did wrong. When it comes to Wikia, you are my GOD. I'd be lost without you. I thought that just because the link changed, I'd have to put in something different. Your (Extremely Thankful) Colleague, AustinCarter4Ever 16:36, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Ah.... Thanks for repairing the video. AC4E told me to do it, I did it :P Thanks again Mahsaad 500 16:27, December 30, 2014 (UTC) :*Ahem* I just wanted to ask. No reason. Did you laugh when you saw the video? Mahsaad 500 15:41, January 11, 2015 (UTC) RE:Thanks Thank you! I've been clicking on Random Page and wondering what I could do to make the page look better. Also, I'm looking at other wikis to get ideas on features I could implement. If you have any idea or something you would like to see added to the wiki, let me know. 19:52, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Happy New Year Happy New Year, Nobody! Let's make the wiki bigger, better and more popular on 2015! Also, I'm on chat again. Can you give me the url of the blog post? 01:59, January 1, 2015 (UTC) RE: Contents Thanks for the bug report. I used some complex css that maybe Firefox doesn't support. As the changes I did aren't a big advantage, I'll undo them. 18:15, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Gunbrick menu Hey, where did you get that handy image of the menu? Leaks? Im best person to be alerted in chat of interesting finds ;) 19:01, January 6, 2015 (UTC) RE:Avatars Okay, I will try to add all the necessary stuff the soonest possible. However, Tema may beat me in that contest. Also, if you do a walkthrough like that, make sure at least this time you censure the URL (unlike someone did on the Avatars page/discussion where the user posted the link for the avatars, and even gave some instructions). 18:11, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Tema's Release dates If you really want to know where he got these dates. You should ask me. He keeps on asking us people in the chat (in which I am fully aware that you are unable to use regularly) when a certain game is going to be released. It's usually when Nitrome announces a game that is to be released in less than a few months. We never really give Tema an answer to his questions in chat, so I guess the other new users are supplying him with these fake dates. Or as he keeps on writing, "Projected release" he may just be predicting it himself. Well you rarely seem to find a reason to ask me any questions so yeah, I'll be giving you answers and explainations to things from now on. -- 17:08, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Featured article problem Hey! Do you think that it's time to change the featured article? Two years ago, the featured article has been changed! Please change the featured article soon! MatiasNTRM 19:48, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Hey Mahsaad's acting all wacko in the chat. He is revealing my personal information saying he got it by the one who hacked me, he is also trolling the users there. Now NOBODY, since he is threatening me to do my responsibilities as a mod, I want your conformation that I am allowed to use my mod rights. I hope this isn't such a bother. Thanks -- 14:28, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Comment Post Failure Hey God. I was wondering if you knew the answer to this. So I was trying to comment on the super cool blog announcing that Platform Panic characters will now have abilities. I was trying to comment "I KNEW this would happen eventually! It didn't feel right for these characters not to kick some metallic butt or have some unique ability! ^v^" But I kept getting error messages and eventually gave up. What is the problem with my message? Is "Butt" a bad word in London? Is ^ and v invalid characters? Please solve my problem, God. Amen. 23:36, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, God! It worked!!!! PRAISE THE ALMIGHTY SAVIOR!!!! ^v^ : NOBODY is a diety? O_O : -- 03:28, January 22, 2015 (UTC What is this... Hey, is Tema trying to threaten you to stop editing an article? Magic touch hasn't been released yet, and from what I know, we are not allowed to add WIP templates on game articles that have not been released yet. Take a look at this edit: http://nitrome.wikia.com/index.php?title=Magic_Touch_%28mobile%29&diff=172875&oldid=172475 (I've already undid it don't worry) I mean seriously, what is this? He aded that for you removing the unofficial release dates? This is just so weird... -- 09:57, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Platform Panic sprites Hey NOBODY! I decompiled platform panic and got all the sprites of the game. Here is a link to download the, all in a zip file :) Just click the link and then, in the topmost middle part there should be a down arrow, for you to download the whole zip. I think with a little bit of work you could be able to join them and make gifs for the animations that could go into the character's pages. Link: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B-oGCfBBoqVeUFg5cUNXa0J6TVU/view ~IJZM (SPAM) Vandalise sig, ! 04:50, February 1, 2015 (UTC) RE:RE:Platform Panic Sprites I'm glad i could help, and also, would you like me to try to get some other sprites? Uncopiling the unity files are much easier than the flash ones. 17:21, February 1, 2015 (UTC) RE:RE:REPlatform Panic Sprites For decompiling the games I followed this tutorial: http://jthomas.tk/?p=7 For getting the images you are also gonna need to get a special file converted (TGA to PNG) i recomend you downloading a program, so you can change EVERY file at once, instead of one by one. Using one of the programs covered in the tutorials i think you might bre able to access the programming (dotppeek) 03:54, February 4, 2015 (UTC) : Unfortunately I have found no converter that lets you BOTH upload and download all the files files at the same time. : those cheats... : -- 07:56, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Sockpuppet policies This may seem stupid, but I can't find the sockpuppet policies. xD Can you message me with the link? Thanks. :) D: Thanks for ignoring my battle suggestions; could I at least know why, though? 10:09, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Your welcome! Your welcome! Serbian wikian, RASENGAN 16:28, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Unable to reply For some reason I am unable to reply to your post so here is my reply to your comment on this blog. We do know how to view them, Nitrome may have just wanted to view the old sliders, but I have an idea. Would you allow it if we could actually embed those Flash animations onto this wiki? -- 22:44, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Okay, thanks By the way, do you happen to know how the Distributable Game template works? I plan to use that template as a base. (Do you happen to know what just happened to my talk page? It looks all glitched.) -- 23:00, February 13, 2015 (UTC) WIP expiration dates? Well this is completely news to me, I just discovered that WIP templates have expiration dates, may I ask how long until an unedited WIP template expires? -- 06:10, February 16, 2015 (UTC) PS - I've always wondered, is there an easy way to insert you signature or do you really have to manually type it in? (I've had a hard time spelling my own username ever since.) :You should be able to use four tildes or the signature button in the editor. There's also some JavaScript code you can insert into your global JS that can automatically insert your signature in for you if I recall. Try signing with four tildes and leave the result so that we can see what the issue is. 06:34, February 16, 2015 (UTC) :::Okay, TESTING: -- (talk) 21:39, February 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::Looks like you didn't check off "I want to use wikitext in my signature" in the Signature section of your . 23:59, February 16, 2015 (UTC) So I have an idea... There should be some kind event where on the day this wiki was made,we change back to our first avatars(like my "planet Earth" avatar) Serbian wikian, RASENGAN 17:49, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Re:Good idea Yeah in chat or on a blog i can put thet,or like a notice thing you can add to the wiki mein page,but whean was NW made?Thats the queston here.Also,remeber that "badge making",well I gave up on it,but I can stil make some art for the wiki now(like the logo and stuff). Serbian wikian, RASENGAN 19:29, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Chat Sorry for not responding. We were all watching RSK stream on Twitch, but didn't exit chat. 23:45, February 17, 2015 (UTC) I have a nother idea! So ther should be a "Humor" heading on every page on the wiki(like:on the "narwhals"page for bic there should be like a humor that says "NARWHALS,NARWHALS SITING IN THE OCEAN..Oh with btis isnt outube!") Serbian wikian, RASENGAN 17:34, February 20, 2015 (UTC) RE：Power canisters Oh,alright.I thought there is no reason the acid can improve bumper cars.And their name is Pwer containers in the Help of the game. I said it once,I will say it again! Nitrome wiki battle of the week?Why not another one of those but this time,Nitrome wiki battle of the wikians! *Read above in an epic voice* Serbian wikian, RASENGAN 20:34, March 4, 2015 (UTC) the realy cool serbian! just asking Can i make the new nw background?Thanks. Serbian wikian, RASENGAN 21:00, March 6, 2015 (UTC) oh ok. Serbian wikian, RASENGAN 21:00, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Plz join chat! Come on dude!!! NOBODY... Do you have to correct everything i edit? Serbian wikian, RASENGAN 20:41, March 8, 2015 (UTC) sorry Hello NOBODY, I'm sorry that i make you correct my mistake and my bad spelling! this is because i'm from greece and i don't know good english. P.S. What is your favourite nitrome character? Ifjtgoifji (talk) 10:32, March 15, 2015 (UTC)Ifjtgoifji Although this was for NOBODY, I must comment to this. Don't be afraid, not all of us here are from America or England, not even me. I also make grammar mistakes. Just keep studying English and you'll be okay. 11:05, March 15, 2015 (UTC) It's very late and it's for NOBODY, though I also must comment and support what Mega said. I'm from Bangladesh, a country that isn't known very well. I can't speak English fluent but I try my best to speak and write English. If you have courage to write it no power on Earth can stop you :) 15:44, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Okay... Now I'm guessing that your method of decompiling .APK files is more effective than my method since you were able to get into Magic Touch: WFH's assets and view them. Oh and also, do you have any idea how to decompile those games that are like locked? For example, when I decompile the turnundead.swf, I get like five images in the sprites folder. I think you know a way to get around that. -- 02:15, March 18, 2015 (UTC) New Emoticons! Hello NOBODY! I wonder if you could put these images in the chat as emoticons. (They're exactly 19x19 pixels) Thanks! Turn-Alive (talk) 09:43, March 18, 2015 (UTC) New emoticons: Here: I want (serbwikianemoticon) or (serbwikian) The Chat Though there can be speculation on why you were telling my to go out of the chat, either for my own safety or to enforce a rule, the reason I entered was because I though you would be in and out very quickly and likewise I would. I am far to busy with helping out in the wiki and watching anime/reading manga, etc. to make it a habit of being in the chat. Therefore, that would just be one time. The reason for our parents saying not to go into the chat was because we might meet obnoxious people, predators, or be exposed to questionable material which, because we do not know these people, our judgement might be tricked. To me, one time is one time and I do not intend to go back to the chat. 15:56, March 18, 2015 (UTC) : Only now do I understand why the NOBODY/Grammat Cat family keeps out of the chat. I somehow really don't enjoy the chat on this wiki anymore. I have thoughts on retiring from my chat mod status, but I don't know if I really should. : -- 16:22, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Another emoticon I made another emoticon! Use this code (vampirehunter)! Thanks! Turn-Alive (talk) 15:09, March 19, 2015 (UTC) New emoticon Here: code is (frostytrap) The Emoticons Hello Nobody. I come here only if there's a reason. Well I'm here with a new problem. The problem is emoticons. Some of the emoticons that are NOT related to Nitrome are here, like the "Serbian Wikian Emoticon" and other stuff like "Frostyflytrap". I suggest to delete these emoticons because they aren't related to Nitrome. If you want to keep them then I'd like to ask why don't we add some items in the Battle Of The Week that aren't related to Nitrome, like Nitrome Admins battle or something like that. I'd like to see a reply very soon. 15:38, March 20, 2015 (UTC) :I'm glad I helped. 16:06, March 20, 2015 (UTC) ::I know I'm late to the party, but I think you're both forgetting that NITROME Fanfiction Wiki is also not a place for non-Nitrome related stuff. Do I have to keep reminding you that the keeping of uploaded images is based on whether or not they are used on pages and NOT if they're relevant to Nitrome? The emoticons are, in fact, being used on the wiki by direct linking. So I have no idea who coughed up the logic that emoticons should not be on Nitrome Wiki because "they're not Nitrome related" when they still should not be allowed on Nitrome Fanfiction Wiki with that mindset. We should really reconsider this messed up rule, and at least categorise emotes uploaded here under "Emoticons" or something. 15:53, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Why does this have to hapen to me? I HATE MAHU!!!!!!!!!!!!! Signature and 2015 article Hello. Regarding the 2015 article, may I know what kind blog posts should be in the page itself? And how do I add a citation? About the signature, is it allowed to have an image unrelated to nitrome, while the other is related? Thank you for replying! -Nitromian Poptropica RE: Why? Because I'm rude. 13:50, March 21, 2015 (UTC) All this since the underaged user I had to ban mahsaad today from the chat, since I heard that he has been insulting people on their PMs and he even swore in the open chat. And all this, because everyone is against Serbian's banning. I still have the text, what happened in the chat, if you want to look at it. 14:06, March 21, 2015 (UTC) re: regarding the incident on chat #Yes, Mark told me to kick mahsaad and I did. #Mahsaad told to kick Klemen (probably to put the blame on him), so I kicked mahsaad instead. #He started to beg for banning, then I accidentally kicked him. #I misunderstood the last words he said. I thought he cussed for me, but it was past. #You should ask from Klemen about other's PMs. Here's what I got from Mixlix's case: "what i remember he kept calling mixlix a kid mixlix said it was annoying, he also acted random one day which he said he will do it, i don't remember much of his randomness, you have to ask mixlix about that, but i think he did it to make mixlix leave" I don't remember lot of what happened to others. #I think so. I hope these things helped. And this was all requested by the users on the chat. 15:59, March 21, 2015 (UTC)X :I tested if you kick Klemen or not, because you kicked me after Mark said to kick me. I'll be glad if the matter is solved and I'm unbanned. 16:04, March 21, 2015 (UTC) RE: Magic Touch I'm sorry; I don't really understand what you mean. And if you know that the entire Gunbrick background is not displayed in game, how come you are unable to get a capture of the proof yourself? You said that you will include images of what isn't seen in the game, and I have no idea what isn't or is supposed to be in the "full" background. I can take screenshots on two different devices that have two different screen sizes though, and have you take a look at them. 04:03, March 26, 2015 (UTC) :I'm still not fully understanding because when playing the game, the sprites on my device look fine to me. But I'm sure they look okay on every device. Since you know better what you're looking for, I just took a screenshot of the game with the Gunbrick background and uploaded it here. I did it on my 4th gen iPod, but I also have a 5th gen with a slightly different screen size. Should I upload a screenshot from there as well? 02:36, March 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh I'm so stupid let me directly embed it onto the page: ::Looks pretty big to me, so I take it this is a resized version? I don't see why you can't just downsize it with the same proportions. 02:38, March 27, 2015 (UTC) I hate to say it I hate to say it,but I realy hate the fact that i lost my stuff.Well,im now a other user but the same person,now I need a new signature,and profile,so,can i just copy youre page and re-edit it to make like my page.So its an-original,but I realy have to do this,ok?Thanks.Strplumboder (talk) 14:19, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Also,can you make me a new signature?The same as my last one butt whit my name. :Just remember to *not add your age* this time. 15:47, March 26, 2015 (UTC) My signature Hi NOBODY Markpenguin here. Can you make me my signature? :) Markpenguin7 (talk) 13:58, March 28, 2015 (UTC) How would you do that? :) NOBODY i want it orange and i want you to put my dong in one of its corner and in the other corner to put a sausage.Its in the nitrome fan fanfiction wiki on my message wall(my dog) :) Hope you understanded The first. NOBODY I saw my signature please put my name inside of my dog and the sausage and then can you put a orange colour lithe other users? One more thing i cant understand how to use it. :( Unbanning someone Hello. You know that incident that happened somedays before. In that time, I used my sister's account to go to the chat and say something to Mega. He banned my sister's account when he knew that it was me. Please unban her account. 08:55, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Cuboy.Awards.Realy? Man,you realy have to at least add a youngster wikian award for:being young(like me who is 13 and a half years old)but so talenset for wikia at the same time by NOBODY! Cleaning JUNK Hello. Because you're the bureaucrat I contact for anything, here's another problem. About junks. Yeah you're thinking what is it? It's the emoticons. In our wiki we won't allow other stuff BUT Nitrome stuff right? Yes I know I'm right. So, why the hell are these (two links are here) here? I want answer and the wiki clean :/ 15:14, April 8, 2015 (UTC) :Does that mean this needs deletion? :( --Anonymoustyd m 15:20, April 8, 2015 (UTC) :Come on man, no need to be so uptight. (Kinda ironic that you use "dirty" language to demand a "clean" wiki, if you know what I mean. ;) :Anyways, Mahsaad and NOBODY, these files are here not because they are Nitrome related, but because they are in use on the wiki. Files are uploaded based on whether they are used appropriately on the wiki and NOT solely if they are Nitrome related. Yes that means most of the time they will be Nitrome related, but that alone does not determine whether an image stays on the wiki or not. If a Nitrome related image serves no purpose on this wiki, then it by all means should be deleted. :This is precisely the reason why I think it's absurd to host emoticons on Nitrome Fanfiction Wiki when they are clearly in use on Nitrome Wiki and not the Fanfiction Wiki (for the most part). Isn't the guideline for the Fanfiction Wiki that images HAVE to be Nitrome related? That is not the case for Nitrome Wiki. Of course we could do with better communication on the image files that are using a direct link such as emoticons and not embedded using File:. A categorisation of emoticons should do the trick. 06:24, April 9, 2015 (UTC) :What about this one? Is this Nitrome related? Hell no. Delete this: 09:13, April 9, 2015 (UTC) :Just,plz,stop saying the word "h*ll",Its a bad word (I think) and this is a clean wikia.Ok?Ok. ::It isn't a swear or bad word. At least it's allowed here :/ 10:25, April 9, 2015 (UTC) But RSK just said that it can be used because it's related to the cha- oh fine i will be more original. If you look closely at that emote, you will see that the hat the emote is wearing is the steamlands one. Klemen702 (talk) 11:04, April 9, 2015 (UTC) But duh its fanfic isn't it 11:17, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Hias, NOBODY. I am asking if you could upload these 3 emoctions about Five nights at Freddy's (FnaF). They are: (foxyanimatronic); (freddyanimatronic); and (thepuppet). Mixlix 19:49, April 15, 2015 (UTC)